Inside Out (BobbyPestoandSquitUltimateChallengeFan42 Style)
BobbyPestoandSquitUltimateChallengeFan42's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Bill - Charles Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Clamperl (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Minun (Pokemon) *Joy - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) *Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Bing Bong - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill's Joy - Rosa/Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - She-Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) *Dream Director - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Hot Wave Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Cool Breeze Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin/Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Yoyo Dodo (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jordan's Fear - Wally/Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Pinch Raccoon (PB&J Otter) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Vicky (The Fairly OddParents) *Teacher's Fear - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Nancy Suzy Fish (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Nikki Wong (6teen) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (BobbyPestoandSquitUltimateChallengeFan42 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (BobbyPestoandSquitUltimateChallengeFan42 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (BobbyPestoandSquitUltimateChallengeFan42 Style) - Pinkie Pie Quick Thinking *Inside Out (BobbyPestoandSquitUltimateChallengeFan42 Style) - Penny Ling We Should Cry *Inside Out (BobbyPestoandSquitUltimateChallengeFan42 Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (BobbyPestoandSquitUltimateChallengeFan42 Style) - Stewie Griffin My Bad *Inside Out (BobbyPestoandSquitUltimateChallengeFan42 Style) - Chuckie Finster Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (BobbyPestoandSquitUltimateChallengeFan42 Style): Sweet Heart Mouse's First Date? *Inside Out (BobbyPestoandSquitUltimateChallengeFan42 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Pinkie Pie ID S4E11.png|Pinkie Pie as Joy Penny-ling-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.09.jpg|Penny Ling as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust FGuy Stewie Gen2012 R3Flat.jpg|Stewie Griffin as Anger Chuckie.jpg|Chuckie Finster as Fear Sweet Heart Mouse.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as Riley Anderson Mr. Frumble.jpg|Mr. Frumble as Bing Bong Category:BobbyPestoandSquitUltimateChallengeFan42 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG